Total Pokemon Island: Islands Of Kanto Redux
by Pokemans and Birds
Summary: "Palkia messed up the footage." Dialga would say. In reality, he didn't. It was just a problem in the recording. Anyhow, the two are doing their best to remake this!
1. A Surprising Re-entrance

A camera switched on. Most likely from a handheld camera, as it was behing held weirdly. Probably due to Palkia holding it with his claws. In the frame, Dialga was seen. "Hello everyone. Most of you may be wondering Hey, whats going on?! What happened to the original show?! Well, the answer to that is, the footage was messed up and we had to kick everyone off the island to fix things. Of course, it should work now, right Palkia?" The steel-dragon asked Palkia. "Yeah, sure, whayever." He responded dully grom behind the camera. "Remind me why we dont have a camera crew yet?"

"Budget cuts."

"Budget cuts?"

"Budget. Cuts."

Palkia sighed, wanting to face palm at what Dialga said. "Whatever. We got new contestants now, who we will quickly fund a bunch of camera crew so they can be introduced on the plane!... Why did i agree to this..."

"Because you were bored."

"I hate you, you know that Dialga?"

"Mhm."

 **Hey guys. You are all probably asking what happened to the original. Well... I forgot about it and then I was also busy with alot of stuff like school. I'll be trying to make up for lost time and do as many chapters as i can for now. Which will probably be little. Well, see you guys!**


	2. Meeting the Campers

"Ahem, now we will F I N A L L Y introduce all the pokecampers!" Dialga exclaimed, standing on a dock with Palkia beside him. "Please stop being so positive."

"Nah." Dialga chuckled. "Anyhow, we'll be introducing the twenty pokemon, and yes, we cut the amount of campers, while they are on the plane! Sure, not original, but it'll do." The God of Time said.

000000000.

"UGGGHHH!" A loud moan was heard from a Litwick. "Try to be calmer, Litwick." A shiny Eevee said from next to her. "BUT I WANNA PLAY BURN THE PLANE!" Litwick complained.

"Is she... _always_ like that?" A Gengar asled from behind Eevee, who was unfazed. "Yup. sometimes i wonder why I even hang out with her. I also question my sanity." He answered, to which Gengar responded with a simple "neat".

Elsewhere, a fight was brewing.

"YOU SUCK!" A Mimikyu yelled at a Pikachu. "NO YOU!" Pikachu retaliated.

"NO YOU!"

This kept on, as a Zorua sighed. "If i had hands i would face palm so hard right now..." She walked away from.the argument to find her best friend, Buneary. "Hey Buneary." she said. "Oh, hey Zorua! Whats up?" The bunny would respond. "Not much,just those two idiots are at it again." The dark-type said. "Well, I'm sure Mimikyu will notice you eventually!" Buneary said, trying to lighten her friends mood. "Eventually..."

Two frog Pokemon, Croagunk and Greninja, meanwhile were talking about their overall life. They have been fruends fir a couple months now at that. "Ah, I got ya. So she said you weren't worth the trouble?" Greninja asked. "Pfft, Yeah! Said i would strap her down and have kids with her to metaphorically keep her with me!" Croagunk laughed.

Of course, there were other—Lets say rivalries—that were brewing. A Cosmog was being harrassed by a Garchomp. "Hey, you seem like quite the lass, and I'd LOVE to see you in mah bed." Garchomp smirked. Although, like in many faory tales, a pokemon, well a Pawniard, ran up and punched the Garchomp away from Cosmog. Now THATS something you dont see everyday. "Thanks Pawniard!" Cosmog cried, hugging Pawniard with her appendages. Pawniard sighed. "T'was just a knightly duty, my queen."

Garchomp meanwhile, grumbled and walked off.

Elsewhere on the plane, a Gothorita was singing Biohazard, by Imagine Dragonites. Although, she was interrupted when a small Treeko bounded up to her and began speaking hastily. "OHHELLO!ImTreekoandisuredolovethatsongcouldyoupleasepleasepleasepleasepleaaaasesingitwithme?!" His hyper attitude disturbed the Gothorita, so she simply backed away.

Silently, a Dragonite watched everyone calmly, simply observing and learning about everyone. "Hm... This seems like it will be an interesting experience.." He would speak, a small grin on his face. "Just the thing to jumpstart my proffession of magic..." He laughed a small bit.

A Rockruff with glasses was sitting infront of a calculator, trying to work it with hus paws. "Ugh! I should really invent a way for my paws to use contraptions such as this.." She would think aloud.

Dragonite heard Rockruff and approached her with curiosity. "Is everything alright?" He would cock his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, just my paws are to big to use this calculator... But then again, I dont _need_ it, I mean i can figure out the square root of 1672743798 with ease!" She would respond, turnibg to look at the Dragon-water type.

"Uh...Don't you think thats a bit too large of a number?" Dragonite would respond with a slightly creeped out face.

"Nope!" Rockruff smiled, her tail wagging. She would use a paw to adjust her glasses.

Dragonite simply nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile four pokemon were talking in a group. They consisted of a Charizard, Gardevoir, Pinsir, and Rhydon.

Charizard cackled. "We can win this, What even are the chances we'd lose?!"

"Probably a large amount." Pinsir stated blankly.

"She's right. But hey, four is still better than two or one!" Rhydon would cackle with Charizard, a smile on her face.

"Whatever, lets just get to winning this dumb contest." Gardevoir said with a roll of his eyes.

000000.

Dialga sat on a beach chair; sipping some fruit punch as Palkia angrily fanned him with a large leaf.

"Hey, Old Timer, cameras on." Palkia said through gritted teeth.

Dialga would quickly get up, hiding the chair and splashing the fruit punch on Palkia. Palkia mumbled something harsh while throwing away the leaf and wiping away the juice.

"Hello everyone! I hope you had fun seeing all of our... Unique contestants!" Dialga exclaimed with fake happiness.

"Woohoo." Palkia fake cheered.

"Oh cheer up! I didnt _only_ drag you into this." Dialga would say to Palkia.

"Dont tell me..."

"Yup, Giratina is here too! And he's the cook!"

"So you made our brother... Who is pretty much Satan... Cook for twenty random Pokemon..."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I really despise you at times Dialga." Palkia would facepalm.

Dialga shrugged his forelegs. "You wanna see him?" He asked, before yelling immediately. "HEY GIRATINA! GET OVER HERE!"

A portal would open, and Giratina walked out. "Yes? You interrupted me while i was making terrible fo—"

"YEAH YEAH WELL UH I wantsd the viewers to see you in all your... Satanic glory?" Dialga would cut off Giratina.

"Thats it?"

"Yup!"

"Well I'm gonna continue making the food for your contestants..." Giratina grumbled, walking back through the portal.

"That was close..." Dialga sweat dropped.

"But didnt Mew and many other legendary hosts have their contestents eat terrible food?" Palkia raised an eye brow.

"Yeah but we arent as well known so _nobody_ would forguve us!"

"I see your point."

"Anyways, The plane should be here by next chapterrrrrr—I mean episode!" Dialga laughed nervously.

"Stop iceskating on thin ice Dialga..." Palkia sighed with a shake of his head.

0000000.

 **Hoo boy finally finished. I actually finished this earlier but the original version decided to not save and i am a lazy person so i just took what i remembered and redid it. Befire there was actually a comedy scene with Giratina but i couldnt remember it exactly sooooo deal with it.**

 **Also review because i need consecutive critisism and also contest ideas.**


End file.
